In U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,777, the electrostatic atomizing device of the instant invention is described. U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,777 is herein incorporated by reference. This application, U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,777, fails to imply, infer or even remotely contemplate the use of the charge injection electrostatic atomizing device as means for polymerizing monomers into polymers.